Quién mató a Endou?
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Fubuki descubre el cadáver de su amigo y comenzara a interrogar a sus amigos quienes están presentes en la fiesta que Endou realizo, ¿Qué descubrirá Fubuki? ,¿Quién mató a Endou?...pasen y lean.
1. Prologo

**espero les guste más que de terror es cómico espero sea del agrado, ¿Lemmon?,  
quizas habra un poco, Así Como infieles, en fin espero sea del agrado.**

* * *

 **¿Quién mató a Endou?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Endou, tras tener una fiesta con el club de fútbol Raimon pensó sería buena idea si él pudiera tener una fiesta de Halloween con sus amigos así que gracias a los consejos de Kidou y Goenji pudo lograr una fiesta en casa contratando un banquete para no hacer a las chicas trabajara o Natsumi, sin decirle la verdad a Endou, así la fiesta de Halloween para adultos llegó.**

 **Todo era animado en casa de Endou había bebidas, comida y bocadillos todos conversaban en algún lugar en la casa de Endou, mientras el anfitrión estaba en alguna parte con Kidou y Goenji conversando sobre sus días en la secundaria como entrenador. en otra parte de la casa Fubuki conversaba con Hiroto sobre sus vidas personales, después se separó de él al ver su bebida se había terminado y Hiroto iba donde estaba Midorikawa, Fubuki fue a buscar algo qué tomar su cerveza se había terminado y aunque afuera en el comedor había más quería otra cosa, así que fue a buscar a la nevera de esa casa ,abrió la nevera y miró por él refrigerador, no es que fuera chismoso quería algo más fuerte... entonces al no ver nada de alcohol cerro y cuando iba a buscar a otro lugar miro a un lado un "cadáver", pidió auxilio al ver cubierto en sangre a Endou …**

* * *

 **Esto es el prólogo, pronto subiré los demás capítulos.  
espero fuera del agrado.  
-(he arreglado los errores, ya que el traductor cambio palabras y no lo note hasta ahora)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**les traigo el segundo capítulo,corregi el primero ya que el traductor cambio  
cosas y no me di cuenta,espero les agrade la continuación. **

* * *

**¿Quién mató a Endou?**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Al llegar los demás a la escena del crimen, Goenji revisó a su amigo que estaba en el suelo pero antes de poder decir algo fue interrumpido por Fubuki, qué dio por muerto a Endou en ese momento al ver no reaccionaba...**

-¡esto sin duda fue un asesinato!, ¡y nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que encontremos al asesino de Endou!- **mirando a quienes había entrado en el lugar-**

-Fubuki no quiero decir esto pero estas… **-intentaba hablar Goenji-**

-¡loco!- **decía Kazemaru completado lo que Goenji no quería decir-**

-Kazemaru tú no me hables- **apuntaba Shirou a él peliazul-**

-¿he?-

-tú eres mi primer sospechoso, nadie sale de aquí hasta que pasen por mi interrogatorio y lo lleve ante la ley-

 **Así en una improvisada oficina, sin antes llevar al cadáver a su habitación, Goenji junto con Toramaru, en el comedor con las luces apagadas y con una lámpara de escritorio que Fubuki tomo prestada de él pequeño despacho de los dueños comenzó su interrogatorio junto a Goenji…  
pero antes...**

* * *

 **#01 Sospechoso: Goenji…**

-Shuya Goenji, ¿si es que ese es tu nombre?, "alias"Nanahara, Ishido Shuuji y él asesino de balones. ¿Dime dónde estabas en el momento del crimen?- **alumbrando con la lámpara al estar sentado frente a él en aquella mesa-**

-Fubuki estas equivocado yo… **\- apartando la luz-**

-calla criminal, **-colocando su dedo índice en los labios de Goenji-** sé por buena fuente, antes atacantes a Endou con un balón envuelto en llamas sin importarte se quemara y no fue tu única víctima, ¿cierto?, Kidou, Toramaru y yo, también fuimos víctimas de tus extraño ataques por llamar la atención-

-no lo hice para llamar la atención, **-suspirando-** solo...qué más da yo no lo maté estaba junto a él después se fue ya qué sonó el timbre, después me quedé con Kidou, minutos después te escuchamos-

-así, qué mala coartada, implicando a tu dúo de amigos, seguro que no es tu cómplice-

-hammm- **siendo interrumpido por quien estaba junto a Goenji** -

* * *

 **#02 Sospechoso: Kidou…**

-yo estaba con Goenji y Endou, no ganaríamos nada matando a nuestro mejor amigo, no lo crees-

-qué se yo, dime tu, tu eres el criminal, ¿no?-

-claro que no-

-bien, Yuuto Kidou, ¿si es que ese es tu verdadero apellido?, no es verdad que en tu juventud solías andar por malos pasos e ibas con él sospechoso Sakuma a destruir escuelas solo por qué esa persona se los pedía quien su apellido parece tabú para ti, él sospechoso Sakuma y Fudou-

-yo no las destruía, si quieres hablar con un destructor de escuelas miras en dirección contraria, y no participaba por qué sí y podrías no hablar de eso, no me enorgullece, además, ¿cómo sabes tú eso?, si ni siquiera te conocíamos en ese entonces-

-la lap que me prestaron e internet me lo contaron, en fin, confiesa, ¿mataste a Endou, sí o sí?-

-no, y no cambies el tema yo estaba junto a él y Goenji hasta que se fue a la puerta después no le vimos hasta qué gritaste-

-sí, cuál niña- **mencionaba quien estaba junto a Kidou intentando dormir sobre la mesa-**

* * *

 **#03 Sospechoso: Fudou…**

-¡yo no grité como niña!…. ¿a esto donde estabas tú, Fudou?, yo no recuerdo haberte visto en toda la Fiesta-

-si dejaras de coquetear con Hiroto podrías haber visto más tu entorno- **mencionaba en un tono burlón al recordar cómo estaba muy cercas del pelirrojo-**

-¡no es verdad yo no le coqueteaba a Hiroto!, además... esta con alguien y… **-bajando la voz hasta alzar el tono a causa de la conducción de Fudou-** ¡no cambies el tema!, aquí el detective soy yo-

-bien no me importa lo que creas, yo no hice nada...yo estaba dormido sobre el sofá de esta casa cuando cierta niña me despertó, hasta creí había una chica en casa, pero solo era Fubuki- **recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y bostezar-**

-Fudou, te pido no molestes a Fubuki y le dejes seguir jugando-

-¡Goenji! - **al ver era defendido por su amante se sentía emocionado-**

-salió él novio a defender a su "chica"-

-asistente - **mirando a Goenji-** enciérrenlo en un calabozo y tiré la llave por ofender a un oficial de policía-

-no te preocupes me voy solo, - **levantándose de la silla y bostezar un poco -** qué sueño, además, no eres un policía sino un simple entrenador, ¡ups!, lo siento si herí los sentimientos de alguien-

-espera Fudou-

 **Fudou después se fue a seguir durmiendo en el sofá como antes, si bien había hecho un viaje largo y la noche anterior no durmió nada bien, por culpa de Kidou…quien ahora iba tras de él para que le pidieran perdón a Fubuki y a los presentes.**

* * *

 **espero les gustase la segunda parte.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**espero** **les guste...**

* * *

 **Quien mato a Endou  
**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Después de que Fudou se fuera siendo seguido por Kidou, Fubuki continuó con su interrogatorio con tres sospechosos menos, aunque solo creía en las "cortadas" de Goenji y Kidou y no en Fudou pero… era verdad desde que llego a casa de Endou se fue junto a Hiroto y no había notado nada por estar concentrado en la charla que tenían, pero no le daría la razón, además aún faltaban 10 más en su lista de sospechosos**

* * *

 **#04 sospechoso: Toramaru…**

 **-** bien el siguiente es… Toramaru… **-mirando al mencionado** \- ¿a ti no te vi hasta ahora?, ¿dónde estabas en el momento del crimen?-

-yo apenas llegue ya que estaba ocupado por un encargo de Goenji-san, además fue él mismo Endou-san quien abrió la puerta para recibirme después se fue tras llegar ambos al comedor y dejarme pasar-

-¿así que eres él más sospechoso?, fuiste el último en ver a Endou, no es verdad-

-si pero yo...no fui-

* * *

 **#05 sospechoso: Tachimukai…**

-Fubuki-san, perdón pero, cuando Toramaru llegó él se acercó a mí y conversamos incluso vi a Endou-san dejándole e irse-

-así que son cómplices, en él crimen perfecto, quien sospecharía de un par de chicos que idolatraban a Endou de jóvenes más que el actual Raimon, seguro lo mataron entre ambos y dejaron el cadáver en la cocina al no saber qué hacer, ¡confiesen!, ¿dónde estabas en el momento del crimen, Tachimukai?- **mirando al otro chico junto a Toramaru-**

-estaba junto a Kabeyama y Kogure después conversaba por teléfono cuando después vi a Toramaru llegar y a lo lejos vi a Endou-san ir rumbo a la cocina-

-pretextos, dame tu móvil-

-¿qué cosa?, para qué-

-verificare tu coartada y que no mientes-

-no lo dejaré y no miento-

-no me dejas de otra-

 **Fubuki se acercó a Tachimukai y comenzó a manosearlo para conseguir encontrar el móvil o el arma homicida, lo que saliera primero, pero a alguien de los "sospechosos" no les pareció tanto manoseo y tomó del brazo a Fubuki…**

-detente por favor, no te comportes de ese modo-

-pero Goenji, quizás él lo mato, además creo ya haberlo encontrado, sentí algo en su pantalón, déjame revisar bien-

-claro que no, basta de este juego-

-pero… no te importa saber quién mató a Endou, tu amigo, la persona que nos hizo conocer a ti a mí, todos los presentes aquí en mi mesa de sospechosos, ¿no te importa?-

-si Endou no se muere de un envenenamiento alimentario menos por un golpe,... ahora,

 **-suspirando al ver la cara de Fubuki-** ...Tachimukai te importaría mostrarle tu última llamada para que no intente saltar de nuevo encima de ti-

-bien - **sacando su celular de su pantalón y mostrar la pantalla de este-** ahí lo tiene, mi última llamada-

\- Oto...qué casualidad se apellida igual que Haruna-

-Fubuki ese es el número de Haruna-

-así que aún son amigos, qué bien, ¿pero, por qué llamarla a estas horas?, si su hermano se entera te golpeara seguro-

-bueno yo… Fubuki-san no se ha desviado ya del tema-

-¿he?, es verdad...pero para no sospechar más-

 **Fubuki arrebató el celular y se alejó de Goenji y antes de que marcará el número le quitaron el móvil y miro a quien se lo había arrebatado aun cuando corrió lejos de Tachimukai y Goenji…**

-Hiroto, dámelo-

-juego o no, no creo que debas invadir así la privacidad de uno de tus amigos, te gustaría alguien te hiciera lo mismo-

-pero…-

-no hay pero, además cuando te fuiste pude ver a Toramaru y Tachimukai juntos no se movieron del comedor donde ahora estamos todos…-

-los defiendes por ser los más jóvenes en este grupo, bien….siguiente-

 **Hiroto regreso el celular de Tachimukai ante un berrinche de Fubuki quien prosiguió su interrogatorio a la persona frente a Tachimukai...**

* * *

 **#06 sospechoso: Kabeyama…**

-Kabeyama-kun tu…-

-yo no lo hice-

-pero aún no he dicho nada-

-pero se lo que preguntara-

-bien, ¿dónde estabas a la hora del crimen?-

-con Kogure, él y yo estábamos conversando sobre la persona con la que Tachimukai-kun sale así como de la agradable fiesta de Endou-san hasta que claro, le escuchamos gritar-

-¿qué aquí todos tienen coartadas o cómplices?-

-acaso no debería ser así, una fiesta es para estar con alguien conversando o riendo, no-

-bien creeré en tu cortada, Kabeyama-

 **Fubuki suspiro y regreso a su asiento, por qué no encontraba al asesino de Endou, había comenzado con los más cercanos así que iría con otros sospechosos quería poder realmente encontrar quien lastimó a su amigo Endou y abandonó su cadáver.**

* * *

 **espero subir los demas.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**les traigo continuación, lamento la falta de ortografia pero lo corrijo lo mejor posible en word, drive y chrome ...sin mas espero sea del agrado**

* * *

 **¿Quién mató a Endou**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **#07 sospecho: Kogure…**

-bien continuemos con este interrogatorio, veamos… Kogure, tú eres el más conocido por hacer bromas, seguro que se te paso la mano y terminaste matado a Endou, ¿dime dónde estabas en el momento del crimen?-

-se equivoca Fubuki-san, como dijo Kabeyama estaba con él además ya no hago bromas a algunos seguro les provoque temor a la comida picante -

-no vayas muy lejos qué eres mi segundo sospechosos-

-qué cosa, ¿porque?-

-el primero es kazemaru… aunque pensándolo bien…, como sea no salgas de esta casa-

-como sea, yo no fui-

* * *

 **#08 sospecho: Someoka…**

-Pasemos al siguiente...Someoka, no es verdad que en tu juventud estuviste desacuerdo con Endou en varias cosas-

-no es verdad, siempre le he apoyado-

-según se no te pareció entrará ningún delantero al equipo como Megane, así como Goenji y yo, seguro que no te agrada la idea de nuevos delanteros en Raimon, no o mejor dicho aun en día -

-no es verdad y eso ya fue hace tiempo-

-seguro que tomaste cartas en el asunto al ver que Endou hacía las cosas a su conveniencia-

-no, además Endou es mi amigo y comencé junto a él club de fútbol Raimon por qué le haría algo además es uno de mis amigos-

-sí claro, incluso intentaste destruir raimo, aun lo recuerdo y a Goenji y a mí nos llamaste tontos y fastidiosos-

-eso si no es cierto jamás les he llamado así ni ahora y nunca…-

-¿dónde estabas en el momento del crimen?-

-bueno estaba… **-desviando la mirada-**

-así que no tienes coartada o alguien en esto… ¿dime donde vistes por última vez a Endou?, antes de que lo mataras-

-¡yo no fui!, es solo que salí un momento al… baño… no le vi, al regreso ya tenías montado esto-

-fuiste tú, Goenji en ciérralo-

-no fue él- **hablaba Goenji-**

-qué cosa-

-bueno le vimos cuando se acercó a Endou para buscar el tocador y se fue, no fue él-

-no salgas de aquí tampoco Ryugo san-

-claro, claro-

* * *

 **#09 sospecho: Tobitaka…**

-Tobitaka-san tu…-

-a mí no me metas en tus juegos, yo estaba escuchando a Kabeyama y Kogure después al ver a Toramaru y saludarle fui donde él y Tachimukai a conversar, no hice nada y menos a Endou cuando me agrada-

-¡no es justo!, por matar mi acto debería mandarte a perpetua, e fin **-suspirando** \- … ¿por qué no hay alguien que sea honesto?, qué diga, ¡si yo golpee a Endou y no lo vi!, algo así-

-bien entonces te detienes aquí- **preguntaba Goenji qué aún le apoyaba en su juego-**

-no aun me quedan cuatro personas más y son los más sospechosos al ser externos-

-¿he?

 **Fubuki dejó que los demás se fuera al ser ya interrogados y se quedó junto a los últimos en aquella mesa y Goenji para seguir su interrogatorio, estaba dispuesto hasta llamar al primer ministro con tal de que la muerte de Endou no quedará sin ser pagada y al maleante verle tras las rejas...**

* * *

 **espero les este interesando , dejo lo mejor al final.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**espero les guste...**

* * *

 **¿Quién mató a Endou?  
**

 **Capítulo 5**

-Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Sakuma, ustedes son mis mayores sospechosos y podría decirlo fácilmente…celos, es lo que seguro los motivaría para matar a Endou-

-¿qué cosa?-

-iré en orden mis celosos y buenos amigos-

-Fubuki se son tus más allegados amigos pero no deberías decirles sus verdades además lo último que quiero es que realmente se comenta un crimen y sea él tuyo cuando termines ahogado bajo algún puente y tenga que reconocer tu cadáver-

-descuida Goenji, qué es lo que podrían hacer esos tres-

-esos tres casualmente tienes amigos con buena economía qué te haría desaparecer, Hiroto, Kidou y quizás yo-

-acaso los apoyas, ¡traidor infiel!-

-vamos creo estas olvidando algo-

-es verdad…-

* * *

 **#10 sospechoso: Sakuma…**

-Jirou Sakuma, no es verdad que al igual que él sospechosos Kidou destruían escuelas y como él sospechosos Fudou fuiste influenciado por él meteorito alias "alíen", no es verdad-

-si buscas un destructor de escuelas o alguien influenciado en serio por él meteorito alíen estás mirando a la persona equivocada, cierto, Kazemaru, Midorikawa-

-aquí el detective soy yo, no tú, confiesa-

-como sea, no destruía escuelas sino el entrenador y Kidou daba la orden, no yo-

-así que muy rudo no, ¿dónde estabas en el momento del crimen?-

-con kazemaru y Midorikawa-

-así que tus cómplices, qué casualidad, celoso número tres-

-¡celosos de que según tú!-

-qué sepa no te agradaba Fudou y seguro te gustaba Kidou pero al no hacerte caso por eso aceptaste él meteorito y tus amigos también tienen un historial oscuro, qué buenas coartadas-

-qué mi amigos fueran un alíen y un emo-cional no me hace igual, estaba con ellos conversando, no vi a Endou en lo que fue la velada y para tu información Fudou y yo nos llevamos bien inclusos nos hemos reído en ocasiones comer juntos en el local de Tobitaka -

-de qué hablaban ustedes, para verificar si la cortada coincide o es mentira-

-no has interrogado a Midorikawa o Kazemaru qué quieres comparar, y...hablábamos de ti-

-¿qué cosa?-

-mirábamos como le coqueteabas a Hiroto pese a que Goenji te estaba viendo, nos divertimos un rato de eso-

-qué no lo hacía, tú y Fudou son iguales, lo juro por Midorikawa si no que escasee lo que más le gusta-

-a mí ni me metas y menos con lo que amo-

-como sea...no vayas muy lejos…Jirou-san-

* * *

 **#11 sospechoso: Kazemaru….**

-Kazemaru, me alegra no escapara de este lugar-

-¿escapar?, si casi no dejas salir a nadie al menos de que le "interrogues" según tu-

-bien, dinos….qué te llevó a matar a Endou esta noche-

-¿qué cosa?, ¡yo no lo mate!-

-no es verdad que cuando eran jóvenes ustedes salieron, ¿no es así?-

-qué con eso, no viene al caso-

-claro que sí mi querido despechado ya que él día de su boda no te apareciste seguro planeaste el día de tomar venganza sobre tu despecho y asesinarlo en su casa en una buena excusa y lavarte las manos por dejarte por otra e irte a Italia donde la ley Japonesa no te alcanzaría-

-noes así de donde sacaste esa historia-

-un fanfic, dijo… acaso me equivoco, ¿no fuiste a su boda?-

-por qué estaba trabajando, muchos otros tampoco fueron y no se lo incriminas-

-¿trabajo?, el fútbol no es un trabajo es un deporte y Hiroto qué es el dueño de un conglomerado si fue, ¿cuál es la excusa entonces?-

-por qué es su propio jefe, además quería asistir pero no pude no por qué no quisiera-

-si claro….no me engañas seguro que hoy en día se odian, ¡no es verdad!-

-tu ganas te diré esto - **suspirando-...** es algo que solo Sakuma, Midorikawa y Hiroto saben, yo...aún me veo con Endou cuando estoy en Japón-

-¿y?-

-es decir, que viene a mi departamento y conversamos, entramos en ambiente con algunos tragos y bueno tu sabes...eso…-

-no te entiendo, entonces, si lo mataste-

-no, ¡no lo hice por qué matar a mi amante!-

-¿he, quien es tu amante?-

-haaa, **-quejándose y levantarse de su asiento y ser detenido por Sakuma y Midorikawa-** yo lo mato-

-Fubuki escucha, Kazemaru como Endou son amantes y cuando su esposa no le da atenciones busca a Kazemaru qué le pone mucha atención y le alimenta bien sobretodo-

-si solo busca comida, el local de Tobitaka es genial, en especial la carne-

-Fubuki lo que Sakuma dice es que son pareja - **tomándolo del hombro, Goenji-** tiene un amorío en secreto o por lo menos de Natsumi por qué Kidou y yo también sabemos del tema, ellos pasan tiempo juntos así como nosotros cuando vienes a la ciudad, lo comprendes ahora-

-¡te acuestas con Endou!- **gritando un poco y ver a Kazemaru-**

-¡grítalo qué no qué escucharon los vecinos!- **gritaba exaltado kazemaru al saber todos en la casa se enteraron del "secreto"-**

-¡te…. ¡ **-siendo callado por Kazemaru al ponerle las manos en la boca-**

-era sarcasmo, no grites, si tenemos esa clase de relación y a ninguno nos importa por qué pasa más tiempo entre la escuela y conmigo que con su mujer, yo no lo mate y menos estoy despechado o celoso si sigo tu juego es por qué no dejas que nadie se mueva de aquí, tú qué le coqueteas al novio de tu amigo frente a las narices del propio-

-¡qué noes así!, - **reclamando ante lo escuchado ya tres veces** \- yo no le coqueteo a Hiroto aunque sea bien parecido a mí me gusta Goenji yo no le soy infiel como tú-

-¡qué has dicho enano!-

-aquí el único enano es tu infiel amante-

-repítelo- **golpeando un poco la mesa Kazemaru-**

-!basta ustedes dos ¡- **hablaba Goenji, antes de ver una pelea y un verdadero crimen-** creo ya se desviaron del tema, Fubuki, Kazemaru no fue podrías dejarlo ya-

-bien….pero aun no terminamos…- **mencionaba Fubuki-**

-como sea- **repetía Kazemaru relajándose** -

 **Después de ver a Sakuma y Kazemaru irse refunfuñando, Fubuki respiro paso dos minas una más peligrosa que la anterior pero la tercer mina explosiva seguro no sería amable menos al ver molestó a tal grado a Kazemaru, pero con tal de ayudar a Endou y que descansara en paz haría cualquier cosa.**

* * *

 **espero fuera del agrado, bye-bye...**


End file.
